My Lovely Stalker
by Choi RinRi
Summary: DISCONTINUE Lanjut di blog ; Cek Bio RinRi. Much thanks and good bye !


Choi RinRi kembali hadir membawa fanfic baru ;) semoga ga kecewa yaaaa! Langsung aja deh,

This is it~

**-OoO-**

**~My lovely Stalker~**

Pairing : **YeWook** and Other cast

**Super Junior © Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

Rated : T

Warning : **YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), GaJe, Aneh, dsb.**

Summary : Terkadang tanpa kita sadari, banyak orang yang memperhatikan dibanding orang yang sering kita perhatikan –Kim Ryeowook.

UNLIKE? Klik 'Back' please :)

Don't bashing~

CHAPTER 1

**-OoO-**

**.  
**

"Hai?" Kedua mata coklatnya teralih, menatap sesosok namja imut yang baru saja memasuki kelas. Mengambil tempat disampingnya, Lee Sungmin. "Kau datang terlambat, Minnie hyung?"

"Hmm, begitulah." Diangkatnya kedua bahunya acuh. Ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah buku, Novel. "Sudah sarapan? Hari ini aku membawa bekal sarapan cukup banyak." Disodorkannya kotak berwarna ungu muda tersebut, berisi dua potong sandwich lagi. Dengan senang hati Sungmin pun mengambil satu potong, matanya terlihat berbinar. "Ah, kebetulan sekali, Wookie. Aku juga tadi belum sempat sarapan." Kim Ryeowook, atau lebih sering orang memanggilnya Wookie, tersenyum lembut.

"Kau bangun kesiangan..lagi?" Tanya Ryeowook. Ditatapnya Sungmin yang kini kembali sibuk dengan bacaan novel miliknya, dan dengan mulut yang juga ikut sibuk mengunyah sandwich pemberian Ryeowook. "Ne, Wookie." Sebuah senyum paksaan ia tunjukan, membuat Ryeowook menggeleng pelan.

Sungmin mendengus. "Itu semua karena Yesung hyung yang terus berbicara di telepon hingga larut malam." Ryeowook kembali tersenyum. "Hmm, indahnya yang memiliki kekasih hingga lupa waktu, ne?" Goda Ryeowook. "Ah, ti-tidak juga."

_Kringg~_

"Hmm, bel masuk. Cepat habiskan sarapan mu Minnie hyung, sebelum Park Sonsengnim datang." Sungmin pun menurut dan dengan segera membereskan kotak makan milik Ryeowook, memasukannya ke dalam kolong meja beserta novel yang sempat ia baca.

**-OoO-**

**.  
**

"Kita makan disana saja, Wookie." Tunjuk Sungmin, Ryeowook pun membututi Sungmin sembari terus dengan hati-hati membawa nampan makan di tangannya.

Hari ini –seperti biasa- keadaan kantin begitu sesak. Banyak murid-murid yang mengantri untuk mendapat jatah makan mereka pada jam istirahat. Ya, disini pihak sekolah sendiri lah yang mengontrol menu makanan untuk para siswa. Tidak seperti murid sekolah pada umumnya yang dengan bebas memilih apapun makanan yang mereka inginkan. Kesehatan nomor dua disini, setelah pendidikan yang menjadi nomor satu tentunya.

"Ah, Minnie seben-"

_Byurrr!_

Tanpa disengaja, Ryeowook yang awalnya ingin berbalik untuk mengambil satu kotak susu putih yang tertinggal di meja pemesanan makakan, justru kini menabrak orang yang berjalan di belakangnya. Tak lupa ia pun memberikan bonus sebuah siraman soup di mangkuknya, membuat orang yang diketahui namja itu menggertakkan giginya kesal seketika.

"Ah, mi-mianhe." Dengan segera Ryeowook pun membungkukkan tubuhnya berulang-ulang –masih dengan nampan makan di tangannya- merasa bersalah akan keteledoran yang baru ia saja lakukan. Ryeowook pun mengambil beberapa lembar tissue dari kantong baju seragamnya, berniat untuk mengusap bagian seragam namja yang terkena tumpahan soup miliknya.

"Aku sangat menyes-"

_Deg!_

Ryeowook terdiam saat kini ia dapat melihat orang di depannya itu dengan jelas, menatap sosok namja di depannya dengan lekat. "Wookie, ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" Sungmin menghampiri, menepuk pundak Ryeowook cukup keras. "Mi-mianhe.." Ucap Ryeowook kembali. Tatapannya masih tertuju pada namja yang masih menampilkan wajah kesalnya itu, namun kini terlihat hanya sebuah pandangan yang kosong.

"Om-omo..Wookie!" Pekik Sungmin saat mengetahui namja di depan Ryeowook adalah.

"..Donghae sunbaenim." Sambung Ryeowook. "Kau.." Namja itupun menggeram, wajah tampannya pun terlihat memerah menahan amarah.

Hey, siapa yang tak kesal tiba-tiba baju seragammu terkena tumpahan soup! Ah, beruntungnya seragamnya itu dilapisi dengan jas hitam khas sekolah mereka. Jika tidak? Ugh, mungkin kulitnya akan merasakan hangatnya –atau panas?- air soup yang meresap di seragamnya. Habislah namja di depannya itu jika semua terjadi!

"Cih, minggir!" Dengan angkuhnya namja bermata indah itu meninggalkan Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang masih mematung. Disenggolnya dengan sengaja bahu Ryeowook, membuat namja manis itu tersentak seketika.

"Hah! Kau dalam masalah namja kecil!" Sunggut namja lain sembari menunjuk Ryeowook dengan tidak sopannya. Namja itu pun ikut pergi, membuntuti namja yang Ryeowook sebutkan namanya adalah Lee Donghae.

"Huh! Sombong sekali, aku tahu kau mempunyai tubuh yang tinggi!" Sahut Sungmin dengan sedikit berteriak, tapi tentunya ketika dua namja tadi sudah menjauh dari kerumunan orang yang menonton adegan bah sinetron tadi. Tentu saja, Sungmin hanya ingin tak mencari masalah dengan dua namja yang diketahui adalah kakak kelas mereka tadi. Ia masih terlalu menyayangi usia mudanya kini!

"Hey, sudahlah." Sungmin mengusap pelan pundak Ryeowook sembari tersenyum simpul, mencoba menenangkan Ryeowook. Saat ini ia tahu betul apa yang kini dirasakan namja manis yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak dulu itu.

"Hah, aku payah, Minnie hyung.." Dan Ryeowook pun tertunduk lesu. Ia pun kembali menuju tempat pembagian makanan untuk mengambil kotak susu putihnya yang tertinggal. setelahnya berjalan menuju tempat yang Sungmin tunjuk.

Bubar, pada murid yang mengerubuni pun kembali sibuk ke aktifitas sebelumnya. Mengantri!

**-OoO-**

**.  
**

"Arghh! Aku malu sekali, Minnie hyung!" Ryeowook pun menyumpit butir-butir nasi miliknya dengan kesal. Ya, hanya itulah yang kini menjadi menu makan siang Ryeowook, setelah kejadian penumpahan soup tadi ia harus dengan rela kehilangan makanan-makanan yang terjatuh dengan indahnya itu. Hah, sial!

"Aku tahu itu, Wookie."

"Demi apapun, Donghae sunbae pasti kini sangat kesal dan membenciku karena telah mengotori seragam miliknya!" Ryeowook terus meracau heboh, sedangkan Sungmin masih tetap memasang muka santainya. Namja manis itu tidak terlalu senang jika Ryeowook sudah berceloteh tentang namja yang ia sukai sejak mereka masih duduk di kelas satu. Entahlah, Sungmin memang kurang suka pada namja yang dapat terbilang sangat popular di sekolahnya ini.

Lee Donghae, salah satu siswa tahun ketiga di sekolah mereka. Namja yang tampan dan sangat terkenal juga dikagumi banyak orang khususnya para yeoja. Kemampuan dancenya yang terlatih membuatnya begitu digandrungi dan menjadi kebanggan sekolah. Maka dari itu, ia juga pernah menjabat sebagai ketua klub dance saat masih duduk di kelas dua.

Tak heran, banyak yang menyukainya bahkan tak jarang dalam sehari ada yeoja –ataupun namja- yang secara bergantian menyatakan cinta pada namja popular itu. Semua sangat menggilainya, termasuk Ryeowook.

"Bodohnya aku! Hahhh.." Ryeowook pun menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Kenapa sih orang yang tak sengaja aku tabrak harus dia? Aku tak terlalu memusingkan jika orang itu adalah bukan dia! Tapi ini? Hahhh.." Lagi-lagi Ryeowook pun mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Ya, aku mengerti, Wookie. Sekarang kau habiskan dulu makananmu, supaya cepat tinggi." Nasehat Sungmin sembari bergurau. Ia pun menyumpit beberapa makanan di piringnya, menaruhnya di piring Ryeowook . Membaginya. "Ya! Jangan mengejekku, hyung!" Sungmin tertawa renyah, sedangkan Ryeowook sudah bersiap melempar sumpit ditangannya. Belum sempat tercapai, tangannya tiba-tiba terhenti, seperti ada yang menahannya.

"Kalian ini, ribut tak pernah mengenal tempat."

Ryeowook mendongkakkan kepalanya. "Yesung hyung?" Ucapnya pada namja yang kini telah melepaskan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan miliknya. Yesung pun segera mengambil tempat di samping Ryeowook. "Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Sungmin pada namja bermata sipit itu, melihat namja yang berstatus namjachingunya itu tidak membawa nampan berisi makanan di tangannya. "Tidak." Respon Yesung singkat, Sungmin pun hanya ber'oh' ria setelahnya. Namja bergigi kelinci itupun kembali larut dalam makan siangnya. Keheningan pun tercipta diantara ketiga namja berbeda usaha itu.

"Hey!" Tiba-tiba Ryeowook menaruh sumpitnya di meja dengan cukup keras, hingga membuat suara gebrakan kecil dan membuat Yesung ataupun Sungmin terperanjat kaget. "Kalian ini 'kan sepasang kekasih! Bersikaplah lebih romantis!" Tuntut Ryeowook, Yesung mengernyitkan dahi sedangkan Sungmin memutar kedua bola mata mendengarnya. Ryeowook menghela nafas melihat sikap acuh sepasang kekasih itu.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Ryeowook mengatakan hal yang sama. Meminta Yesung ataupun Sungmin bersikap sedikit romantic di depan umum. Ia terkadang heran pada kedua namja di depannya ini, pasangan yang aneh- menurutnya.

Yesung dan Sungmin adalah teman baik untuk Ryeowool. Yesung adalah salah satu senior mereka –Ryeowook dan Sungmin- di kegiatan ekstrakulikuler sekolah di bidang paduaan suara. Yesung yang saat itu masih menjabat sebagai ketua cukup dekat dengan kedua namja manis itu, dikarenakan mereka seringkali terlibat trio untuk acara yang diselenggarakan sekolah. Maka dari itu, meskipun status Yesung adalah sunbaenim untuk mereka, namun Ryeowook dan Sungmin diperbolehkan untuk memakai embel 'hyung' saja oleh Yesung karena hubungan mereka yang informal itu.

Berbeda dengan Sungmin. Ryeowook sudah mengenalnya jauh sebelum ia mengenal Yesung, dikarenakan Sungmin adalah tetangga Ryeowook sejak ia berumur 7 tahun. Teman sejak masih kecil.

Ryeowook masih ingat betul bagaimana kejadian 'aneh' itu terjadi. Disaat Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang saat itu masih duduk di kelas satu, saat dalam perjalan pulang Yesung datang menghampiri mereka sembari berlari terengah-engah. Dan dengan spontan ia pun berbicara, masih dengan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspressi.

"_Sungmin-ah, aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku."_

"_Ap-apa hyung?"_

"_Ya, mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku. Jam 7 malam nanti aku jemput."_

Dan entah apa cerita selanjutnya, keesokan harinya Yesung dan Sungmin resmi mengumumkan mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Konyol memang.

Yesung mengamati Ryeowook yang duduk di sampingnya sekilas. "Kau ada masalah, Wookie? Wajahmu terrlihat masam." Tanya Yesung tanpa berniat menggubris pertanyaan Ryeowook sebelumnya. Namja berperawakan mungil itu mempoutkan kedua bibirnya. "Ini tentang Donghae sunbaenim!" Ryeowook kembali memukul meja, namun kali ini tidak menimbulkan suara yang terlalu keras.

"Hah, tentang namja ikan itu lagi?" Yesung menghela nafas, Sungmin pun ikut mengangguk sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. Yesung dan Sungmin memang satu 'kelompok' dalam penentangan keinginan Ryeowook untuk bisa menjadi kekasih Donghae. "Sampai kapan kau akan menyukai dia, hum?" tanya Yesung kembali. Kedua mata namja manis itu bersinar. "Sampai Donghae sunbae dapat menyukaiku!" Jawabnya mantap. Yesung berdecih pelan, begitu pun Sungmin. Kedua namja itu kompak sekali menentang niatan Ryeowook untuk terus mengejar Donghae. Namja bernama Donghae itu bukanlah namja yang baik!

_Krett~_

Yesung mendorong tubuhnya pelan, membuat kursi yang ia duduki pun menjauh dari meja. "Aku pamit ke kelas." Ucap Yesung datar, Sungmin pun mengangguk sembari tersenyum simpul. "Wookie, jangan terlalu terobsesi pada satu objek. Perhatikan sekelilingmu." Yesung berucap tanpa menatap Ryeowook yang kini menampilkan tampang bingungnya. Yesung pun menatap Sungmin sekilas, meminta izin kembali pada namjachingu itu. Sungmin pun mengangguk singkat, dan setelahnya Yesung pun pergi meninggalkan kedua namja manis tersebut.

Sungmin pun menyumbang suara. "Benar apa yang dikatakan Yesung hyung, kau harus perhatikan sekelilingmu. Jangan terus mengharapkan namja yang bahkan tak mengenalmu sedikit pun itu. Masih banyak yang lebih baik dibanding dengan sunbaenim urakan bernama Lee Donghae itu." Ryeowook tertegun mendengarnya.

"Hmm, jinjja?"

**-OoO-**

**.  
**

"Pemberian dari namja mawar putih..lagi?" Sungmin pun melirik sekilas Ryeowook yang tengah terdiam. Ditariknya keluar benda yang masih diamati oleh namja berpipi tirus itu dari dalam tas hitamnya. "Coklat?" Ujarnya sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Pasti enak!" Tebak Sungmin dengan semangatnya. Ryeowook pun menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"Jadi, untuk hari ini apa yang dia tuliskan untukmu?"

Sungmin pun mengambil setangkai mawar putih yang menjadi teman dari coklat yang ditaruh secara diam-diam di dalam tas Ryeowook, tanpa sedikit pun memberi jejak siapa pengirimnya.

Hm, penggemar rahasia mungkin?

"Ya! Aku yang baca saja, hyung!" Seru Ryeowook sembari merebut kembali mawar putih tersebut, membuat Sungmin terkekeh pelan melihat wajah cemberut Ryeowook yang imut.

"_Bukankah jika sedang kesal kau selalu ingin dan selalu memakan coklat? Makanlah, semoga perasaanmu cepat membaik."_

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya pelan, namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah melembut dengan sebuah senyum simpul menghiasinya. "Dia ini, selalu saja tahu apa yang kini sedang aku butuhkan." Tanpa menunggu apapun, Ryeowook segera membuka bungkus batang coklat yang berukuran cukup besar itu. Terima kasih untuk Sonsengnim yang hari ini dengan baik hatinya membebaskan murid-muridnya untuk ribut di kelas tanpa pengawasan, tidak menyempatkan hadir untuk mengajar dan hanya member tugas. Bersyukur, membuat Ryeowook dapat memakan coklatnya dengan bebas.

"Ya! ini jatahku, hyung!" Seru Ryeowook kembali saat melihat sebelah tangan Sungmin mencoba memotong batang coklat itu menjadi dua bagian, memintanya dengan paksa. Namun dengan cepat pula Ryeowook menepis tangan nakal itu, dan sedetik kemudian menjulurkan lidah.

Sungmin kembali terkekeh pelan. "Hahaha, Ne..ne.." Pasrah Sungmin. Ia sangat hafal Ryeowook begitu mencintai coklat, seperti namja manis itu mencintai namja bernama Lee Donghae itu- Ryeowook yang mengatakan hal itu sendiri pada Sungmin.

"Hey?" Sungmin menyenggol bahu Ryeowook, sebuah senyum yang terlihat sengaja untuk menggoda tergambar di wajah namja imut itu. "Namja mawar putih itu sudah hampir setahun 'meneror' mu dengan berbagai benda. Lalu, apa kau sendiri tak penasaran dan ingin mencari tahu siapa dia?" Selidik Sungmin, Ryeowook yang sedari tadi asyik mengunyah pun terdiam. Ah, benar juga yang dikatakan Sungmin!

"Tapi, hyung..bagaimana aku bisa mengetahuinya? Namja itu pun tak pernah memberikan secuil pun informasi tentang dirinya.." Ryeowook pun memandang sekilas bunga mawar yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Ya, sudah hampir dalam satu tahun ini Ryeowook selalu 'dihantui' oleh berbagai benda pemberian dari seseorang yang tak pernah diketahui siapa. Dan yang sering membuat Ryeowook bingung, selalu saja disetiap orang misterius itu mengirimi Ryeowook benda pasti selalu saja mengiringinya dengan sebatang mawar putih, seperti sekarang ini.

Walaupun risih karena Ryeowook merasa seperti diperhatikan secara diam-diam, tapi terkadang ia juga merasa senang karena dirinya seperti mendapatkan perhatian lebih secara tidak langsung dari seseorang. Maka dari itu ia tak pernah terlalu memusingkan hal itu. Dan lagi, orang itu selalu tahu apa yang saat ini sedang dibutuhkannya. Perfect.

"Ya, aku pun sebenarnya sangat ingin mengenal orang itu. Sangat menginginkannya."

**-Oo TBC** **oO-**

**.  
**

Fanfic kelima RinRi :)

Hanya sebuah FF ringan *mungkin* berated T, RinRi sedang insyaf mendekati puasa ini ._.v hahaha~

Fanfic ini juga sebagai ucapan rasa syukur RinRi karena besok adalah tanggal 12, tanggal dimana RinRi baru pertama kali terjun berkecimpung(?) di dunia Screnplays Fanfiction. Yeeeeeee (^o^)/ *Readers: apasih ribut sendiri!-_-* walaupun tema FF ini sama tujuan RinRi ganyambung, gapapalah ;D #maksa

Alhamdulillah, selama di fandom ini banyak banget pengalaman baru, temen baru, dan pengetahuan baru =) khususnya dalam ilmu keyadongan(?) hahaha~

Baru sih, baru 3 bulan ^_^)v berhubung 3 adalah angka kesukaan RinRi, jadi RinRi pengen ngerayain(?) di bulan ke-3 ini :D 120312 = Bergabung di SPA

Ya, semoga RinRi dapat terus bertaham disini. RinRi udah betah disini =D banyak tanggapan positif yang RinRi terima, Alhamdulillah :) Apalagi sekarang lagi heboh2nya penghapusan FF secara masal-_- semoga RinRi gaikut dan semoga tetap awet yaa~ Amin!

Aduh kenapa ini? RinRi kenapa ngomongnya formal gini-'-

Yasudah kembali ke Famfic saja~

Ya, FanFic dengan chapter 1 yang pendeknya mau nyaingin ELL diawal2 -_-

Hanya sebuah perkenalan aja dulu sebelumnya ;)

Mungkin awalnya memang terasa garing dan cerita belum bener2 terlihat intinya (mungkin), tapi kesononya mudah2an ga nambah garing dan muncul cerita intinya ._.v

Gimana, chingu? Suka ga? :D

Kritik dan saran di terima (n_n)

Review SANGAT harapkan *puppyeyes*

Jangan bosen review FF ini, tunggu RinRi! RinRi akan kembali dengan membawa chapter selanjutnya! Dadaaahhhh *lambaiTanganNyemplungEmpang*

"**Ayo lestarikan Fanfic YEWOOK yang mulai langka! Hwaiting!"** _–Petuah YWS Kece~_

= So, Would you mind to review? ~(^-^~)


End file.
